


Cat and Mouse Game

by LadyDanger420



Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [11]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Fear Play, M/M, Predator/Prey, Safeword Use, Vore, non sexual vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: "P-please, I- please let me g-go." Gordon's voice cracked as he begged, unsure if it could even understand him.The reptilian creature snarled low in its chest, yellow eyes narrowing and tail lashing somewhere far behind. It didn't seem too pleased, regardless of whether it understood him or not.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871818
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Cat and Mouse Game

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy this is dedicated to people in the discord server. You know who you are.

Gordon's feet pattered against the carpet, launching him forward as he scurried for cover. Several loud thudding footsteps followed his mad dash, but he managed to duck out of sight under the couch before getting caught.

A low rumbling growl reverberated through the room and into his chest, causing his breathing to stutter. He tried to stay silent, one hand clamped over his mouth and his ears pricked for danger.

He couldn't hear anything past his racing heartbeat, but that didn't mean his pursuer was gone. Carefully he peered out from under the couch, wide green eyes scanning the room for any sign of the inhabitant. Nothing.

A hesitant step brought him back out into the open, all his senses on high alert. His tail quivered behind him from the adrenaline rushing through him—still nothing. If he made a dash for it he could get back to safety.

He crouched slightly before launching into a sprint, gaze fixed on the broken baseboard that would lead him back into the wall.

A snarl from behind him made his heart skip a beat—he'd been lured out with a false sense of security, and there was no way he could outrun his hunter now.

A massive, clawed hand knocked him flat on the ground and jarred the wind from his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath. He forced himself to roll over, unwilling to give up without a fight.

Bright, yellow eyes stared down at him over a sharp-toothed, slavering maw. The creature was snarling, hot breath rolling out against him in waves. Gordon scooted back, incapable of looking away but the hunter slammed a clawed hand down over him and pulled him back towards itself, a low growl starting to rumble in its chest. It ducked its head down, bringing that death trap of a mouth far too close for comfort as it sniffed at him, its snout pressing against his side in its intense focus. A strangled squeak escaped him, trying to wriggle free from its grasp but it simply tightened its talons around him, the cool curved surface of its claws brushing against his skin threateningly.

It nipped at his hands when he tried to push it away, teeth closing lightly but not biting down—a warning.

It nosed its way along his body, sniffing and licking curiously before pulling back slightly to eye him.

"P-please, I- please let me g-go." His voice cracked as he begged, unsure if it could even understand him.

The reptilian creature snarled low in its chest, yellow eyes narrowing and tail lashing somewhere far behind. It didn't seem too pleased, regardless of whether it understood him or not.

It bared its teeth at him, ducking down once more and grabbing his leg in its mouth.

An unexpected jolt of pain rushed through him and he gasped, eyes flying wide open.

"Red!" He yelped, jerking away and trying to force his heart to stop racing so frantically.

Benrey immediately pulled back, one hand curled gently around his back as the sharp snapping sound of him shifting back to his more human appearance filled the air.

"what's wrong?" He asked, staring at him worriedly. "did i hurt you?"

Gordon slowly pried his fingers from their white-knuckled grip around his ankle—there was no actual injury, just old aches and memories acting up.

"gordon?"

The borrower looked up, still trembling from adrenaline. He scrubbed at his watering eyes with one hand.

"No, I'm- you didn't hurt me, it's just. Bad memories." His voice was still shaky and his limbs felt weak as the fight or flight response slowly started to drain out of him. "Got hurt once, it was a little too similar. Not your fault, don't worry." He rested his hand on Benrey's fingertip, leaning back into the hand that had been hovering at his back.

Benrey gently rubbed his shoulders with his thumb, still looking concerned but seeming mostly satisfied with the explanation.

"whatcha wanna do?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

The comforting touch and the exhaustion of adrenaline rush seemed to be conspiring to make Gordon feel sleepy. He hummed quietly, blinking for a moment in thought.

"Well, I- you did catch me. Um, maybe. Cozy time?" He stammered meekly. He still wasn't good at asking outright to be swallowed whole—it wasn't something anyone expected to  _ need _ to ask.

Benrey paused for a moment, blinking down at him. "you sure? don't gotta if you don't wanna, man. get it if your brain too shaky or whatever."

Gordon nodded even before he'd finished speaking. "Yeah, I'm sure. I know you won't hurt me, even if sometimes my brain forgets."

Benrey made a weird face for a new seconds, brows furrowed in concentration before he scooped Gordon up in his hands, lifting him towards his face. He pressed a soft kiss to his chest before opening his mouth to slip the littler man inside.

His teeth were gently rounded instead of the sharp points they usually were—that must've been what he was focused on. Gordon felt a burst of warmth in his chest at the gesture.

Once carefully ensconced in the other's jaws Gordon felt a wave of calm wash over him. He was safe here, despite what any other borrower might think. A short slide back started his trip down, strong muscles gently kneading against him and wringing the last bits of tension from him.

By the time he slipped into Benrey's stomach he was limp with exhaustion, and the low purr surrounding him didn't help. 

"okay?" Benrey asked, a slight bit of pressure weighing against Gordon from outside—a hand, probably.

Gordon simply hummed and patted the soft walls surrounding him. He snuggled into the plush black of his boyfriend's insides, surrounded by an ethereal green and blue glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Mint to azure means you are safe and secure :)


End file.
